Pokemon: The Journey Across Sinnoh!
by ZephyrosMX
Summary: Zeph an aspiring new trainer leaves Twinleaf town in the hopes of becoming the best Pokemon trainer he could be. Zeph will journey through Sinnoh, catching Pokemon, making friends, battling gym leaders, all the while fighting a new syndicate that is taking reign over Sinnoh! Let the adventure begin! (My OC - Zeph)
1. Chapter 1

**Pokemon: The Sinnoh Journey! **

**Author's Note:**

**So I am a big video game fan and a part of me that I will never ever let go is Nintendo because they house a ton of games that I played during my childhood. Pokemon was one of those games and I would love playing it, watching the anime, and just being a fan myself. I still remember the feeling of watching the first few episodes of the Sinnoh Region era and I felt darn excited. I want to show you guys what would have happened if I were journeying around the Pokemon world starting from Twinleaf Town in Sinnoh. This may grow big and out of hand but for now I just want to make a journey that contents my vivid imaginations. Alright without further ado, let's get started!**

The sun rose on a summer morning in the quiet town of Twinleaf. Twinleaf was famous for being the town that "harbored" adventurers and Pokemon trainers themselves. Yet even through this well-known preposition, nobody dared bother the peaceful town. Yet, in one house slept a young boy of 14 who without a doubt was ready to start his adventure.

"Zeph! Sweetie! Wake up, you'll miss meeting Professor Oak!" A caring voice shouted up, smiling at the prospect of her son sleeping in on the day he's been most excited for. "Wah!" Zeph shouted as he fell from his bed. "No! Why did I sleep late?" Zeph scolded himself, getting out of bed. He ran down the hall into the bathroom and took a shower, brushed his teeth and put on his clothes. Zeph Yoshida looked himself over in the mirror and wolfishly grinned. He was on this day 14 and ready to journey into the world. He had dark brown hair, not exactly black but you can see the brown. His eyes were also as dark and was commented as being mysterious. He wore an orange hoodie and blue jeans. Then he put on his trademark orange hat which had a Pokeball on the front. "Yes!" Zeph fist pumped and ran down the stairs but tumbled down and landed in a mess. "You need to be more careful, if I didn't know any better, you were just getting excited." Zeph's mother exclaimed, putting her hands on her hips. "M-mom. I'm fine! I just got caught up in my own excitement." Zeph replied a bit more timid at the thought of him looking like a fool. He ate his breakfast faster than you could say, "EXTERMINATE THE DOCTOR!" Zeph grinned and ran out the door saying good bye to his mom in the process who just stood there shocked at his demeanor. "Ah, well. Every boy gets to this age someday." His mom giggled remembering her husband.

Zeph glanced at up at the sky and closed his eyes for a moment, soaking in the sun. Then he snapped his eyes open just as quick and ran down to Route 201 where Professor Rowan was sure to be waiting. Sure enough, Professor Rowan was there and so was his assistant Dawn. "Ah! Zeph! Good to see that you are on time for once!" Rowan greeted the young man who couldn't have stayed still for more than a second. "Yeah, you wouldn't believe what I had done just to get here on time." Zeph chuckled nervously at the prospect of the Professor figuring out his embarrassing morning. "Hey, Dawn how are you doing?" Zeph asked turning his head to see Dawn standing next to a briefcase. "Oh me? I'm doing great!" Dawn replied enthusiastically. "That's great to hear!" Zeph said, matching Dawn's tone. "Ahem, well as you know. Today is a momentous day where you will be given a Pokemon, Zeph." Professor Rowan said pointing his hand at the suitcase. "In here are three Pokemon that you can choose from. Piplup the water type, Chimchar the fire type, and Turtwig the grass type. Each are great Pokemon and will help you in its own way. You can choose." Rowan said stepping away. Zeph glared at the three Pokeballs in front of his eyes. He had to choose one and this was a hard decision but he knew without a doubt who he'd choose. Zeph leaned down and picked a Pokeball up. "Chimchar, I choose you!" Zeph announced and threw his Pokeball into the air. A Chimchar flew out and landed in Zeph's arms. "Chimchar, from this day on…we are partners!" Zeph announced putting out a fist which Chimchar returned with enthusiasm. "Chim-char!" Chimchar cried. Dawn looked at the two with a curious glint in her eyes. The bond she saw was almost instant that she was shocked at first but ended up smiling at the two. "Hey, Zeph. We've known each ever since we were kids and I never thought I'd say this but…I challenge you to a battle!" Dawn said breaking out of her stupor and calling out her Piplup which appeared in a flash. Zeph grinned like a madman. "Dawn! You're on!" Zeph said confidence filling his eyes. Chimchar jumped out of his arms and landed in front of him. "Oi, vey. I know that you know how to battle, Zeph but be careful okay?" Rowan asked curious to see how this would play out. "Affirmative, gramps!" Zeph said nodding.

"Chimchar use Scratch!" Zeph said waving his arm to the side. Chimchar dashed at Piplup and started using its Scratch attack. "Chimchar!" Chimchar cried, dealing blow after blow. "Piplup, throw Chimchar into the air and use Pound!" Dawn shouted and Piplup followed suit, grabbing Chimchar's hand and throwing him in the air. Then, Piplup launched itself into the air as well and kept Pounding away at Chimchar. Zeph realized the situation had escalated and thought desperately for an answer and found one. "Chimchar use Growl!" Zeph shouted and Chimchar let out a battle roar that caused Piplup to falter. "Use this chance, Chimchar! Go! Scratch!" Yet right before Zeph finished, Chimchar gave an almost imperceptible nod and hit Piplup with all it had. Rowan then called the match and ended it. "You both did splendid! Zeph, you only met your Pokemon for a short while but in that time you were able to form a strong bond with it! You have potential, and that potential can get you to the Champion, possibly beating her." Rowan exclaimed with a sense of proudness. "Here have a Pokedex. It is a high-tech encyclopedia that records information on every Pokemon you encounter." Rowan pulled out a Pokedex and handed it to Zeph who played around with the nifty device. "Also, you may need these, you can catch Pokemon with these. Of course, just using these won't get you a Pokemon, you have to weaken it." Rowan lectured Zeph who intently listened. "Anyway, let's got to my lab. We can talk a bit more there." Rowan started walking through the wild grass to Sandgem Town with Dawn in pursuit. Zeph looked back once more and breathed in the sweet air of Twinleaf and said goodbye to the town he loved.

**Author's Note:**

**You know I actually like where this is going. Also, yes I will be giving my character a love interest, a girlfriend, and maybe some lemons for you guys but then again I may not go as far as a lemon. Anyway, leave suggestions, helpful criticism, and more in the reviews! See ya in Chapter 2!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A Jubilant Path!**

**Author's Note: If anything seems off or not the best to you, remember that I have never wrote Pokemon fanfics before so please give me a bit of time to just adjust. Regardless, here is Chapter 2 of Zeph's adventure!**

"And here you go, Zeph. TM Return." Zeph eagerly accepted the gift as if it were a present from Arceus itself. "As you know you can teach TM's to your Pokemon and it doesn't break. Make good use of it. Well, off you go then." Rowan stated without missing a beat, as if this was a normal everyday escapade. "Ah, then let's get going shall we?" Dawn walked from the Professor's side and showed Zeph the ropes but he of course already knew most if not all of what he was told. Dawn and Zeph walked throughout Sandgem Town, talking about their goals and what they hoped to achieve. "Oi! I got it! Is it okay if I travel with you?" Dawn said firmly which sounded less like a question. "Sure, I don't see anything wrong with it." Zeph replied, sweat dropping at Dawn's sudden authority. "My first goal is to go to Oreburgh City and get a badge from there." Zeph pointed out pulling out his Town Map. Dawn looked over his shoulder, slightly resting her head on it. "We'll have to go through Jubilife though, if we start today, we'll be able to make it to Jubilife!" Dawn said hiking towards the next route. "A-ah, that girl is something else." Zeph muttered and ran up to Dawn. "This is it, right? We can finally start our journeys." Zeph said and excitement coursed through his veins. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get going!" Zeph shouted and ran full speed ahead, ecstatic for what'll happen next.

Although what did happen next was a bit painful. Zeph kept running, even onto Route 202 but after a few seconds ran into somebody who was doing the same exact thing. "Gah! Watch where you're going!" Zeph cried out as he fell backwards. "I should say the same to you, ya know!" The mysterious boy shouted back. Dawn ran to Zeph's side and helped him off. "And this is what happens when you get reckless! Idiot!" Dawn said frustrated yet relieved at him being fine. "Sorry, I haven't been this excited since Arceus knows what but honestly I had to have burned all that energy somehow." Zeph replied scratching his head. "Did you two forget about me?" The boy said picking himself up. "Who're you?" Zeph asked looking at the kid in wonder. "You haven't heard about me? I'm the GREAT YOUNGSTER JOEY and this!" Joey said with a proud raise of his chest, and threw out a Pokeball. "Is my Top-Percentage Rattata!" A small purple mouse Pokemon appeared in front of Zeph, who automatically pulled his PokeDex out. **"Rattata, the Mouse Pokemon. Its fangs are long and very sharp. They grow continuously, so it gnaws on hard things to whittle them down." **The PokeDex chirped out showing data on a Rattata. "Wo-w!" Zeph said kneeling in front of Rattata. "This is a Rattata? It's so cool!" Zeph said picking Rattata up and petting him. "Gack!" Joey chocked out. "What is this? Rattata usually doesn't warm up to people quickly!" Joey said dumbfounded. "Oh, he's so obsessed with Pokemon. It's like he has a natural talent at befriending them." Dawn commented, looking at Zeph. "I challenge you to a battle!" Joey managed out, looking down at Zeph. "A Pokemon battle?" Zeph got up and slowly walked a few feet away. "You're on! Go Chimchar!" Chimchar flew out of the Pokeball, ready to battle. "Let's make it a 1v1 with your Chimchar and my Rattata!" Joey announced, readying himself. "Oh brother. This should be interesting." Dawn sighed, sitting down on a patch of grass.

"Rattata! Go! Quick Attack!" Joey announced raising his arms. Rattata did a few hops and dashed around really quickly. A white streak of light trailing behind it. "Chimchar! Wait until you see him and use Scratch!" Zeph said, being calm and collected, trying to track Rattata. "Behind you!" Zeph said out loud and Chimchar gave his own cry, scratching at the Rattata with all his strength. "Darn! That hit! Rattata, use Quick Attack but this time, use Scratch!" Joey shouted with a certain confidence in his voice. "He coupled his attacks together?! I didn't know you could do that, but strategically it makes sense. If you pair two moves together, you can deal a massive amount of damage." Zeph thought, closing his eyes but snapped them back open as he heard Chimchar getting hit. "No! Chimchar don't give up!" Zeph shouted looking at Chimchar struggling to stand. Zeph looked at Chimchar and noticed something he didn't notice before…a slight glow. Zeph pulled out his PokeDex and looked at his Party info. "What? Going to go look for advice on how to beat my Top-Percentage Rattata?" Joey shouted showing gusto. Zeph pocketed his PokeDex and lifted his arm. "Chimchar! Let him attack!" Chimchar, did not waver a bit and slightly nodded his head. "What? Accepting defeat? Rattata! Go! Quick Attack!" Joey shouted and Rattata followed suit, doing a little prance and finally went towards Chimchar, closer, closer…"Now! Flame Wheel!" Zeph shouted and everybody did a little sweat drop. "Wait what? He doesn't have that move…" Dawn said looking at Chimchar but was shocked so was Joey. Chimchar engulfed himself in flames and turned into a flaming wheel, literally. He flew at Rattata, leaving flames in his wake and hit Rattata, knocking it out. "Good job, Chimchar!" Zeph shouted and high fived Chimchar. "W-what? How did Chimchar learn Flame Wheel?" Dawn muttered, running over to Zeph, asking him the question. "Didn't you see that glow? It wasn't too visible but I saw it." Zeph said lifting his cap off of his head and putting it back on. "No. I did not." Dawn replied dubious but trusting what Zeph had said. "You won fair and square. Here's some Poke Dollars. I hope to battle you again someday, I really do!" Joey said before running off with his Rattata to train some more. "Wow!" Zeph said looking at the money in his hand. "Let's keep going shall we?" Dawn asked pointing to the long, possibly treacherous path ahead.

Zeph battled the Pokemon he saw and trainers he met, defeating each one of them. They continued like this until they got to the end of Route 202. Zeph climbed up the small steps and stared at the large buildings around him. "Jubilife City is so amazing!" Zeph commented, he only had been to Jubilife a few times in his life but looked at it with a new set of eyes. Dawn looked around, being here often, she wasn't as surprised but saw a crowd surrounding a tall building. "Hey? What's the commotion about?" Dawn asked to no one in particular. She grabbed Zeph's hand and dragged him to the crowd. "Hey!" Zeph said finally pushing her off and looked up. "Oh sweet mother of Arceus is that a Pokemon up there?!" A man cried behind him. Zeph couldn't make anything out but saw what looked like a Shinx, stuck at the top. "This is the tallest tower in Jubilife, Zeph! What are we going to do?" Zeph heard Dawn's first sentence and took off to a ladder he noticed. "Zeph, what are you?" Dawn looked at Zeph, figuring out his intentions. "If I don't go up there and help Shinx, it'll be too late!" Zeph said, unfazed at the danger of falling. He quickly climbed up and people took notice of his actions, people were whispering to each other, incredulous at Zeph's actions. Zeph himself was scared of heights but he knew that if he didn't do something, Shinx would've gotten hurt. With that as his motivation Zeph climbed even more quickly. He finally climbed onto a platform that had yet another ladder to the top and without hesitation climbed up. As he reached the top he looked for the Shinx who was hanging onto dear life at the edge of a narrow platform. "Hey, little guy. Don't worry, I got you." Zeph masked his fear and talked slowly to the Shinx who noticed him. Zeph slipped a little and regained his balance. He outstretched his hand trying to grab Shinx's paw, noticing he wasn't there, Zeph slid a little lower. "Okay, let's do this." Zeph said toning out the Police and people. Shinx grabbed onto Zeph and held on. Zeph pulled Shinx up and held him close. The Shinx looked relieved but then by fate the wind picked up and rocked the platform. Shinx fell out of his grasp and out of his Pokeball came Chimchar who grabbed onto Shinx. Zeph grabbed Chimchar's hand and pulled him up, "This wasn't exactly what I had on my…to do list." Zeph grunted but another strong gust swept through the air and loosened Zeph's grasp on the Pokemon. The Pokemon slowly fell down and the only thing Zeph felt like doing? He audaciously jumped down after them, hugging them close to his body as he fell through the air. Zeph braced for the impact that he knew was inevitable but was carried by what seemed to be a Pokemon to the ground. "Eh? I'm not…what?" Zeph was trying to process what had happened but the Pokemon that had saved him jumped away as quickly as it had appeared. Zeph released the Pokemon he had onto the ground, and both hugged him. "Aha, we're not dead. You guys are safe." Zeph replied reassuringly. "YOU IDIOT!" A voice came out of nowhere. Dawn appeared through the crowd and walked up to Zeph. She punched Zeph hard. "Gah! Sorry! I'm not dead see?" Zeph looked up, bracing for yet another life ending situation but Dawn hugged him. "I don't know…what I would've done if you had died." Dawn sobbed into his shoulder. Zeph stood stunned but hugged Dawn reassuringly. "Young man, the stunt you pulled today was life threating but we have to thank you." Officer Jenny appeared, looking at Zeph. "We had all our staff on another case involving a mysterious group and if it hadn't been for you, that Shinx…I don't want to get into it." Jenny grimaced but put a hand on Zeph's shoulder. "I don't want you doing something like that ever again. Nobody is going to save you next time." Zeph looked shocked but didn't say anything because he knew if it came to that, he would. "Who did save me?" Zeph inquired looking around. "Oh, Cynthia's Garchomp. It just came out of nowhere and rescued you. Good thing it did too though." Jenny answered looking around. After a bit of questioning, Dawn and Zeph decided to sleep at the Pokemon Center.

TO BE CONTINUED -

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**So how was it? Quite action packed and I did pull a scene from the XY episodes but it was cool :3**

**NEXT TIME: Chapter 3 – A Rival?!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A Rivaling Bout! **

**Author's Note:**

**It may seem like I finished the last chapter on a unclear note but there was a purpose to that. Let's get going with Chapter 3.**

Zeph walked out into the sunlight with Dawn following right behind him. He looked around him to see the people in Jubilife bustling around him, carrying on with their day-to-day lives.

"Hey, Zeph. I've got to go back to Sandgem Town. The Professor asked me yesterday to come back as soon as possible." Dawn looked up to Zeph in hopes of him understanding.

"No prob, Dawn! Give the Professor my regards okay? I'll be seeing you around!" Zeph waved his hand and made his way onwards to Route 203. Then a Shinx came bounding up from behind Zeph and tackled him to the ground.

"H-hey!" Zeph shouted as he fell on the ground with the Shinx standing on top of him. "Shinx! The one I saved right?" Zeph got up holding the Shinx in his hands.

"Shinx!" Shinx happily shouted, glad that Zeph could remember him.

"How could I forget you?" Zeph smiled at the Pokemon in his hands. He put Shinx down and pulled out a Pokeball. "Do you want to travel with me?" Zeph pulled out a Pokeball from his pocket and held it out. Shinx jumped up and hit the Pokeball, catching itself.

"Alright! Our second member!" Zeph shouted in glee and walked towards Route 203 without hiding one bit of his excitement.

"Move it! Move it! Move it!" A voice came from the crowd and out barreled a guy about Zeph's age. He ran and crashed into Zeph who was looking at his Town Map.

"Ahhh!" Zeph screamed as he fell backwards. "Really? Two in two days?" Zeph rubbed the back of his head and slowly stood up.

"What's the big deal anyway? Why're you bumping into people?" A voice came from in front of Zeph. The guy stood up and looked at Zeph curiously.

"I didn't bump into you, you bumped into me! And for your information I am Zeph, future Champion of the Sinnoh Region!" Zeph proudly declared.

"Champion, eh? I'm Zeke, and I for one shall be the next Champion of the Sinnoh Region!" Zeke rivaled Zeph's proudness and both glared at each other. Zeke looked to be about Zeph's age and wore a blue shirt with a necklace that had some sort of pendant. He wore black jeans and had light brown hair. His eyes matched the color of his hair, and Zeph was pretty sure ladies' wanted to be all over his face.

"I have an idea. How about a 2v2 battle out on Route 203?" Zeph declared pulling out two Pokeballs in each hand.

"Done." Zeke said back pulling out two of his own Pokeballs.

They both walked out onto Route 203 and Zeph took his time to admire the world that was unbeknownst to him. Zeke choose a clearing that was right alongside the main path, claiming they wouldn't be interrupted.

"Okay, you can start first." Zeph said with a determined look.

"This is going to be interesting!" Zeke threw a Pokeball and out popped a Pokemon he had never seen before. "Gible! I choose you!" Zeke shouted as the "Gible" appeared before Zeph's eyes. Zeph pulled out his Pokedex, which scanned the opposing Pokemon. **"Gible, the Land Shark Pokemon, ****It attacks using its huge mouth. While its attacks are powerful, it hurts itself out of clumsiness, too." **The PokeDex chirped and Zeph knew exactly what type of opponent he was dealing with.

"So, you like powerhouses eh?" Zeph commented loudly, looking at the dragon Pokemon.

"Not necessarily but dragon types are very powerful and good allies."

"I like your style, you trust your Pokemon." Zeph grinned knowing all too well that he felt similarly with is Pokemon. He trusted them with all his heart and they trust him which made their bond even more special. "Come on out! Shinx!" Zeph shouted throwing a Pokeball. Shinx appeared and landed on the ground. The two Pokemon glared at each other, and Zeph noticed the tension.

"Gible! Use Sand Tomb!" Zeke shouted and Gible replied with a battle cry. Gible jumped into the ground with only its fin sticking out, and ran circles around Shinx quickly causing a small tornado to be whipped up in the process. {I'm sorry, I haven't watched the anime in a while so I don't know how some of these moves work.

"Grr, if this keeps up." Zeph thought hard about how he would combat this and then struck gold. "Shinx, wait for Gible to get near you and use Bite!" Zeph shouted and Shinx waited patiently. The Sand Tomb did damage, little by little until Shinx bit down hard on Gible's fin causing the dragon Pokemon to cry out in pain. "Pull him out of the ground now and use Tackle!" Zeph shouted yet again. He had searched up the moves his Shinx knew right after he caught it, on his PokeDex. Shinx tackled Gible who was in midair and fell after being tackled.

"G-Gible! Come on buddy!" Zeke encouraged Gible who slowly stood up. Zeke himself didn't know how he could take care of Gible's Sand Tomb so quickly. "Gible use Dragon Rage!" Zeke knew the consequences of the said move but he had to cause major damage fast. Gible charged up what seemed to be like a blue sphere and its body turned a pure white.

"D-Dragon R-rage?!" Zeph stuttered a bit. He knew the consequences of that powerful move and he also knew there was almost no way out of this. ALMOST. It was worth a risk, and Zeph himself had to trust Shinx enough to follow through with it.

Gible threw the Dragon Rage which became larger and larger as it sped towards Shinx.

"Shinx! Jump into the Dragon Rage!" Zeph shouted and without even looking back, Shinx did as he was told, trusting his trainer.

"W-WHAT?! THAT'S SUICIDE!" Zeke cried out in shock and Gible looked equally shocked.

"NOW! USE CHARGE!" Zeph shouted even louder. Shinx used the move Charge to gather up all the energy being distributed in the Dragon Rage. Slowly the Dragon Rage got smaller and smaller as it condensed into Shinx's body. Zeke and Gible just stood there looking at what was unfolding before their eyes. Shinx's body was a pure white and it grinned at the amounts of energy within its body. "USE SPARK AND LET GO OF EVERY EXTRA BIT OF ENERGY YOU HAVE!" Zeph shouted with joy at this miracle.

"Spark w-won't work on Gible, electric is not effecti" Zeke was saying but Zeph cut him off.

"A Spark that has the properites of a Dragon Rage and if I recall correctly, Dragon Rage is a dragon move."

"N-no!"

Shinx then ran at almost a blinding speed and hit Gible with everything it had. There was an explosion of light and once everything was cleared, Gible was unable to battle.

"N-no Gible!" Zeke ran over to Gible and put him back in his Pokeball. "You did a good job buddy. Thanks for keeping up, you deserve this rest." Zeke walked back over and let out a hefty sigh. "That was astounding, I didn't think you could've ever pulled a stunt like that but now it's time for…Pikachu! Let's do this!" Zeke threw a yellow Pokeball up into the air and of course a Pikachu came out.

Zeph stood back up from his knelt position. {He was of course congratulating Shinx}. "Shinx, return! You did an amazing job out there, take as long as you need to rest buddy. " Shinx returned to his Pokeball and Zeph pulled another Pokeball out. "Chimchar! It's show time!" Zeph sent out his Chimchar who landed in front of Zeph with a battle cry. He didn't need to check his PokeDex because he already recorded the data of Pikachu from one of his battles on Route 202.

"Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" Zeke said calmly and Pikachu let out a strong bolt from it's body that connected with Chimchar.

"Grr, Chimchar! Use Flame Wheel to shake it off!" Zeph shouted at his Chimchar who enveloped himself in a burning sphere of flames. Chimchar rushed at Pikachu who barely jumped out of the way.

"Pikachu, Quick Attack and Double Team!" Zeke shouted and Pikachu complied. There were a rough estimate of 10 copies of Pikachu rushing at Chimchar.

"Chimchar! Use Flame Wheel and stay in place!" Zeph shouted at the last minute. Chimchar did as told and got rid of all 10 copies but the real one was missing.

"Huh? Where'd the real one go?" Zeph thought and looked around.

"Volt Tackle! Flying Raijin Level 2!" Zeke announced raising his hand up. Pikachu flew from the sky in what seemed to be like a Flame Wheel for it.

"Chimchar, use Quick Attack but dash away!" Zeph shouted and Chimchar dashed away just in time. "Oh and seriously? The Flying Raijin is used with Rasengan or some sphere move!" Zeph let his inner anime/manga nerd come out and fixed Zeke's error.

"It sounds much cooler!" Zeke retorted but soon fixed his attention on the battle at hand. "Pikachu! Use Double Team and Thunder Bolt!" Zeke shouted and a copy of 10 Pikachu's appeared and 10 different bolts at Chimchar.

Zeph looked at each of the 10 carefully and picked out the one that didn't seem to be fake. "Chimchar use Flame Wheel on the third one from the left!" Zeph pointed. Once again Chimchar enveloped himself in a flurry of flames and dashed at the opponent. Zeph was right however, it was the third one from the left. Pikachu was knocked back and knocked out.

"N-no! Pikachu!" Zeke ran over and put Pikachu back in his Pokeball.

"Chimchar! You did amazing!" Zeph high fived Chimchar and put him away in his Pokeball. He looked over at Zeke who was walking over to Zeph himself.

"Congratulations on winning, Zeph. You pulled some amazing stunts back there, and that was an understatement." Zeke outstretched his hand and Zeph shook it.

"I've only begun my journey a short while ago, and this battle was pretty intense. Let's be rivals. Next time I see you, let's bring something new to the table shall we?" Zeph replied firmly then grinned at the prospect of having found a new friend, rival, and a destined battle.

"Rivals, eh? I'm not going to hold back against, I gave it my all today and I will give it my all every day!" Zeke announced, the ends of his mouth tugged upwards a bit in a smile.

"Alright, see ya around, Zeke." Zeph walked away from Zeke towards Oreburgh City, knowing that he was getting closer to more exciting battles.

"Hey, Zeph. You care for your Pokemon right? Is that all there is at getting stronger?" Zeke asked without turning his back.

"…No. Trusting our Pokemon is the first step because if we don't have a bond then we can't really build off of anything. I only started my journey and I realize that we must train with our Pokemon. They rely on us so we ourselves have a duty in getting stronger, thus letting our Pokemon get stronger. We need to trust, train, and work together." Zeph replied keeping his back to Zeke. His words…he didn't know where he pulled them from but he knew they ringed true.

"You're something else you know that?" Zeke replied then the two headed off on different paths that will surely intersect and their paths will cross yet again.

**Author's Note:**

**Holy bananas! That was something else! I can't believe I wrote 5 pages in Word 2014 for Chapter 3! This really was action packed! Now there is something else I want to mention. There will be frequent tournaments during Zeph's adventure. If you want to appear as an OC in a tournament then PM me your character's name, looks, Pokemon Team, and a short description of them. So the format would be like:**

-INSERT CUSTOM MESSAGE HERE-

Here is my guy/girl for the Tournament:

Name: -FIRST- -LAST (OPTIONAL)

Looks: (Is he/she well built, wear glasses, etc.)

Team: Either 3 or 6 Pokemon on your team with 4 different moves each

**Thanks for your support and reviews! I love each and every one of you guys! See ya in Chapter 4!**


End file.
